The present invention relates to a control unit for a medical device and, more particularly, to a control unit and integrated user interface which enable translation of natural hand movements to an attached medical tool such as a laparoscopic tool to thereby enable precise and fine control over the position and function of the medical device.
Medical devices such as endoscopes and catheters are widely used in minimally invasive surgery for viewing or treating organs, cavities, passageways, and tissues. Generally, such devices include an elongated device body which is designed for delivering and positioning a distally-mounted instrument (e.g. scalpel, grasper or camera/camera lens) within a body cavity, vessel or tissue.
Since such devices are delivered through a delivery port which is positioned through a small incision made in the tissue wall (e.g. abdominal wall), and are utilized in an anatomically constrained space, it is desirable that the medical device or at least a portion thereof be steerable, or maneuverable inside the body using controls positioned outside the body (at the proximal end of the medical device). Such steering enables an operator to guide the device within the body and accurately position the distally-mounted instrument at an anatomical landmark.
Various interfaces for endoscopic instruments have been described in the prior art, see, for example, U.S. Patent Application Nos. 2008/0255420 and 2012/0041450 and U.S. Pat. No. 7,572,253.
However, there remains a need for a medical device control unit having an interface that allows the surgeon to intuitively maneuver a surgical tool inside the body while allowing precise control through a wide range of device and effector-end movements.